<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Inbetween by Lost_S07l</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284091">In the Inbetween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_S07l/pseuds/Lost_S07l'>Lost_S07l</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My AU: The Access [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A tired Sans, Gen, Genocide run (mentioned), Mentions of other Sanses, The Bad Guys - Freeform, The Star Sanses - Freeform, Undertale Multiverse, Undertale Saves and Resets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_S07l/pseuds/Lost_S07l</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is one of the four people in Undertale, who remembers the resets. But what happens in the time, where Frisk (aka the Player) resets?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My AU: The Access [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Inbetween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haaahhh…</p><p>Another damn reset.</p><p>After the last run, I had hoped they wouldn´t reset. In the name of Asgore…this is getting tiresome. I am even suprised that they tried to have a pacifist run. Looking at how many times they have gone through a genocide one. I bet that kid just loves To make others suffer….no wonder I have depression. After expieriencing something like that..over and over, it´s only natural, that one wouldn´t escape unscratched.  </p><p>Haahh..</p><p>After going through the first genocide run….I wished to kick that kid into the void, bloodied and beyond regognision. They arrieved here….to a place, were usually the monsters don´t attack others. But seems like…they know when someone wants to harm them. Especially when they go after the ones they love. God….I am so sorry Paps….I hoped you wouldn´t have remembered this….</p><p>On one hand, I am glad to have someone now, who remembers. But…it´s still a burden..</p><p>…besides the usual timelines…I have seen something else as well. Different universes of our timeline….It was so amazing. To see so many variations of „Undertale“….my home….I was though suprised to see variations like the glitching me and the colorful me….they looked funny. And for a Sans…they were powerful. </p><p>So colorful….and full of pain. It seems that… a Sans…usually at least….doesn´t have a unscratched life….One can turn murderous….or insane. Really depends of the outcome.<br/>
It also seems like, that some of the Sans´ses know eachother. Like the so called „Star Sanses“. They are…cute. They try to keep the multiverse in balance. Which I find admirable.<br/>
„The Bad Sanses“….are something as well. I…am just glad, that they found someone, to help them…..Even if that means murder..hehe.</p><p>And apparently, both groups think that I don´t know their secrets. Oh boy….one day, that will be a Sansetional day, seeing how they react. But that won´t be soon.</p><p>I still have sometime.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>